You too?
by kmcwells
Summary: Temptation can strike even the purest of hearts, warning, this is for a kindof weird RPG originally, so ignore the add ones to the sam/frodo group, it wasn't our choice: written with Frodo_Baggins1982 ~R+R~


Frodo scowled at her remark and nudged away a bit. "Ah, you think you can lead now, since I am such a baby..." he stated with a tired frown. He was starting to not care anymore. He looked back to Boromir and Arwen and then Sam who was basically nothing but a vegetable brain on this group. "How much farther?" Sam shrugged and continued looking at the pretty lights as he'd been doing the past half hour. Kalista sighed a little, "I'm sorry I made fun of you Frodo."  
  
"It's all right Kalista, I am just...you don't understand how important this mission is. If that had been a real wraith...we would have been dead and the Ring would be with Sauron now..." said Frodo, fear apparent in his eyes. Kalista gave a reassuring smile, "well, if it means anything. If it were a real wraith, I'd make sure he got me before you."  
  
"Don't even joke about that," Frodo stated. "I do not know what I would do if they got you. I dare not think of it." frodo then wrapped his arm around Kalista's shoulder and leaned on her slightly. They would for another mile and soon, the sky began to lighten and the smell eased up. Frodo's head then became a little lighter as he knew they were reaching the end of the marshes. "You know, I thought having you and Sam, and Arwen and Boromir here would ruing this trip. That Boromir and Smeagol would be trying to take the ring, but they have been following the contract so well, I think I can start trusting them a little more." He smiled thoughtfully. Thought if might have been his weariness making him say those words. Kalista smiled slightly, "you know what, I think I trust them a little more too. I know this is a heavy burden and all, but you still have to trust your fellow man and a...a...whatever."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I can trust anyone at all, not while I carry the Ring...it is too important to let slip away..."Frodo commented thoughtfully. He then looked down at Kalista and forced a smile. "Of course I can always trust you..." Kalista smiled back, "of course." she then looked forward, "just, believe what's in your heart and you can do no wrong." Frodo smiled and gripped Kalista's shoulder affectionately. Just to be sure she was there and not a figment of his imagination. The group FINALLY came to a large crater like area where Frodo decided the group should rest. He was too tired to continue and after that trek through the marshes, all Frodo wanted to do was rest. He moved away from Kalista and sat down by his pack. Frodo pulled out some lembas and looked over to Smeagol. "Smeagol, would you like some lembas?" Gollum hissed and shook his head no. "Nasty elvish cake, Rather eat rocks, we would yes..." Frodo shrugged. "Suit yourself. Eat Fish, if you can find any..." he stated and then sat against his pack and began to eat...  
  
Kalista sat down a little ways away and took a sip of water, resting her head back. This was the first time ever her feet hurt in her entire life. Gollum hissed at Frodo and grumbled something under his breath, and then walked over to Kalista, giving her a pathetic puppy dog stare. "Tired...miserable he is. Something must be done for the Master..." said Gollum, whispering, making sure no one else heard his words. Kalista frowned a little and simply nodded. She got up and walked over to him, kneeling with her canteen, "would you like some water?" she offered in a soft, kind voice.  
  
Frodo said nothing and shook his head. "I have my own canteen, you save that for yourself." he said and let out a yawn. "Who knew so much walking would be so tiring?" Kalista chuckled a little, "I know what you mean. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" "Frodo shrugged and nodded. "Sure," he smiled at her and then closed his eyes. "We should not stay here for too long..." he mumbled softly. Kalista sighed, "do not worry frodo, just take this time a relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. Your safe" Frodo nodded and leaned his head onto Kalista's shoulder as he slowly drifted into sleep. "I wish I could believe that..."  
  
As he leaned to her, the Ring and chain slowly slipped out of Frodo's shirt, revealing the pure band of gold to Kalista. As Frodo rested his head on Kalista's shoulder, she smiled slightly, "here, lean up a little." she turned to face his back and started to massage, "tell me if you want me to stop."  
  
"Hey, that is nice, why would I want you to stop?" he said softly. He then looked over to Boromir and grinned. "And all you got was liver lips over there..." Letting out a yawn, Frodo frowned and shook his head. "What a mess, we are lost and following Gollum...Gandalf would laugh at me for this..." Kalista smiled a little, "no he wouldn't. He'd say you were being resourceful." she corrected. After a moment of rubbing his back, she moved to his shoulder, "you carry a lot of tension here." she touched a point and rubbed the spot somewhat, "why is that?"  
  
Frodo moaned as her sensual touch filled his shoulders. He had not thought about the pain in his neck for he was too focused on the Ring. But it made sense. The Ring often became heavy, causing his neck to slum a little. "I have a lot on my mind Kalista...It get's so heavy..." Kalista sighed, "It must be horrible. Carrying that thing day in and day out. You must be suffering and here we are, all tagging along, as if this were some joy ride. If I had it in my right mind, I'd leave so you wouldn't have another burden on your hands." she said low but determined. Frodo thought for a moment and nodded his head slightly. "I wish you were not heat either, you don't deserve this. You deserve to be home, in the Shire. Running along the hills, relaxing under the trees, teasing your sisters" Frodo chuckled at the thought. "This was something I had to do myself, and here, I have drug you along. I have made a mess of everything."  
  
Kalista smiled slightly, "no you haven't." she stopped and hugged him slightly, "to tell you the truth, I would rather be no other place then here with you. Everyone needs someone to love them, and to trust." she paused for a moment and whispered into his ear, "can I be that someone?" Frodo let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't want you hurt. I can't let you," he said but he didn't want to let her go. Part of him wanted solitude. To be alone with his thoughts. But another side was fighting, yearning to not be left alone. His worse fear was to be like Gollum...alone.  
  
Kalista stayed by his ear and continued whispering, "You won't hurt me. And I can." "Kalista, you do not know what you are saying, you don't understand." Frodo could let her get involved. He had to pull her away. But he still resisted, he felt guilt and betrayal towards her. "I am sorry," he whispered... "Don't be. Just let me be. I will never hurt you, or betray you. Only help." she hugged him a little more, "that's all I'm here for"  
  
Frodo whimpered in her arms. He was tired, why wouldn't she let this rest. He couldn't think this way. He wanted to trust her, wanted her to help. What was keeping him from letting her, "Kalista...I..." Kalista was about to speak but an unfamiliar voice came into her head, trying to take over her thoughts, her very mind, 'Kalista' it whispered slowly. A chill went down her spin and she mentally shook it away only for it to come back again, 'Kalista...' she looked to Frodo and tilted her head a little, "please trust me, don't let me be like all others."  
  
Frodo shook his head again. "You are not like the others, why would you say that?" he asked with disbelief as he brought his hands over hers and pulled them onto his lap. He was falling into sleep again, comforted by her holding him. "I do trust you..." Kalista smiled, "how do I know that?" she asked in a mock curious and innocent tone.  
  
Frodo forced out a chuckle and rubbed Kalista's hands in his. "And how am I suppose to prove it to you? You would have my word..." Kalista grinned a little, "and what's the word of a gentlemen anymore?" she asked. "If you won't trust me with your heart, at least something near it." she sighed a little. This was harder than she thought. Frodo did not say anything at this moment. He stopped rubbing Kalista's hand and brought his own up to his neck, feeling the chain laying there, holding the Ring. He then knew what Kalista was talking about. "I could not do what you ask Kalista..." he whispered, trying to convince himself more than Kalista "why is that. It would help you so much. Give you a rest in both your mind and your soul. I ask for no more then I can handle. And you said you trusted Me." she whispered again.  
  
"I trust a lot of people...Believe me; you do not want this, even for a moment. I have to do this alone...I can't bare seeing you becoming what Smeagol has become." Frodo then slowly tried to sit up a bit. Kalista help him back. "I'm stronger then him. He was weak." she then smiled slightly, "you can't possibly tell me you don't want to be rid of It."  
  
"I do," said Frodo softly, "But I would not bring this burden on anyone else. I promised the council I would bare it. No one else could take it..."  
  
"I'm not taking it. I never would keep it. But to help you, I would hold it. I'm sure the council would see that justifiable." she explained slightly. "You say that now, but it would eat at you until you were nothing but its puppet." Frodo pulled himself up again and tried to move away slightly. "No, I can not." Frodo then turn around and finally faced Kalista. Despite his weariness, there was a fire inside. "You no not of what you say." Kalista got up and faced him, "I would never ask you for anything I couldn't handle" she said matter-of-factly, "and it hasn't eaten you, why would it me?"  
  
"How do you know that? You have no idea what I am going through. You think it is easy, well it is not. Many stronger men than I have fallen to the Ring. I refuse to let it, but you...you don't realize it is happening to you. Look at yourself-listen to what you are saying" Frodo wrapped his arms tightly around his body and turned around, eager and not knowing what to do now. "I need to sleep. You should too," Frodo tried desperately to forget what was going on. She did not know, she couldn't help what she thought. "Wake Sam up and ask him to keep watch." he then stated as he grabbed his pack and walked deeper into the crater, he needed to be alone to think...  
  
Kalista watched as he walked away and the ever constant whispering stopped. She shook her head some and took a breath, "what have I done?" Kalista watched him walked off and then to the others. She then followed him, "Frodo, I am so sorry." she said, trotting off after him. Frodo stopped walking, he had his hand clutching the Ring and before he turned around, he hid it under his shirt. He turned and faced Kalista, pity in his eyes. "I know," he whispered to her. He walked over to her and stood in front. "I know what happened, I just...I am sorry, you should not be here. It is happening to you, one of my worse fears and I don't know how to stop it." Kalista looked down, "it's my own fault. Don't blame yourself. It's just, I thought I could help..." she looked into his eyes, "I guess I didn't know any better, I can't help." a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
No, you help me all the time. I look at you and I remember why I took on the quest." Frodo came closer to her again. He listed a finger against her cheek and wiped the tear away. He then looked into her eyes. "Understand that the quest is mine. You and the others are here to make sure it get's done. Taking the Ring is my job, no one else's, but you help, you give me hope." Frodo's soft voice came to Kalista's ear and when he finished talking, he kissed her on the cheek gently. Kalista looked up, "I just feel so useless..."  
  
"Oh, do not say that, you are not useless." Frodo responded in a pleading tone. "What can I do, I'm just a woman. I can't shot a bow and arrow; I can't pick up a sword. I can't even say no to some stupid ring." she took a step forward and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Frodo swept Kalista into his arms and held her close. Though he felt himself a little wary about her being so close to the Ring, he did not push her away. "I can not say what you are meant to Do Kalista. Even Gandalf could not see such things. He once told me that even the wisest could not see all ends. You are obviously here for a reason." Frodo laid his chin on her head and rested there for a while. Kalista sobbed a little. She had no purpose, at least at home she got to clean, but here, she was just another body to worry about. "I might as well be dead, I'd at least take off some worry." she sobbed a little. Frodo didn't know what to do, this was all his fault. He did this. He held onto her tight but no words came to him. Instead, He pulled away slightly, looked at her Kalista's tear stricken face and kissed her gently on the lips. He had to do something, had to help her. "It will be all right."  
  
"No it won't. I failed." she sniffed, "now you don't even trust me."  
  
"If I didn't trust you, would I be holding you right now?" Frodo asked. He pulled her to him tight and kissed her forehead. "I trust you, but I just can not allow anyone I love to hold the Ring." Kalista sniffed a little, "you...you love me?" "Of course I do," Frodo said, kissing her forehead once more. "Who else can kick Boromir and Gollum's butt half way across Middle Earth by herself?" Frodo cracked, and then looked down at her with a tired but sincere smile. Kalista laughed a little and wiped her eyes; "I probably look like such a baby right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"You look beautiful." Frodo then said. "You are not a baby, you have soul, but you should get some sleep now. We still have a long way to go." Kalista nodded, "your right...Thank You Frodo" frodo smiled and let her go out of his arms. He did not answer her, just nodded to show he understood. Kalista walked back with her arms folded in front of her like an insecure child. After sitting down, she soon fell into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
